Side Effects
by rizon72
Summary: Yoshika is having problems focusing on flying. No one ever told her there were side effects to using a striker.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Hints of girl/girl sex, romance, etc.

Story takes place between episodes 5 and 6 of season 1. Enjoy.

**Side Effects**

by rizon72

"Miyafuji, keep up," the major's voice said over the transmitter.

"Y-Yes ma'am," Yoshika replied, doubling her efforts to try and keep up with the major.

"Keeping formation is essential in combat, remember that," Sakamoto's voice said.

Yoshika understood that, yet for all her effort she struggled. They were flying against Perrine and Lynette in mock combat. They passed close by allowing Yoshika to look over at the Britannia witch. The glance caused her to lose sight of Sakamoto again. Panicking she frantically looked around for the major, quickly catching up. However the major had seen her lack of focus once more.

"All right, that's enough," Sakamoto said, ending the mock battle.

Yoshika should have felt relief, instead only felt dread. She knew a lecture awaited her once they landed by either Sakamoto or the commander. With no answer for her poor performance she had no idea what she might say.

"Yoshika, you okay?" Lynne's soft voice asked her.

Yoshika looked over at her friend flying beside her and quickly looked away. Every recent dream came to mind. They involved her and Lynne doing things she never thought about before joining the Strike Witches.

"Guess I'm tired," Yoshika replied, giving her friend a smile seeing it returned.

She looked down as they descended down to the base's runway. She wondered where these dreams were coming from. She never dreamed about anyone before, so why now? The dreams disrupted her sleep. How do you tell someone that you are having trouble sleeping because of erotic dreams?

Jumping out of her striker she decided a bath might help her.

SWSWSW

Minna watched Yoshika walk out of the hangar, her head down looking dejected. The Fuso witch never looked so miserable as she did right now. Turning towards Mio, Minna waited to hear what the major thought.

"She's losing control of her magic. I don't know what's wrong," Mio stated to her.

"We need to figure this out, and quickly for everyone's sake," Minna said.

"We're stronger with her than without her," Trude said walking up to them. "Everyone's worried about her."

Minna had to agree. "Does anyone have any clues as to why?" Minna asked as they moved out of the hangar and towards her office.

"No, but even Eila and Sanya have noticed it," Trude said.

Minna thought about that. If those two were worried, then everyone knew about the problems. Mio came back from Fuso almost busting with pride over the newest member. Her magical power is tremendous, despite her stand against the war.

"Lynette," Minna said, watching the Britannia witch in front of them. The girl jumped slightly, turning around to face them.

"Yes ma'am," Lynne replied.

"You're closest to Miyafuji, have you noticed anything wrong?" Minna asked. She watched the young witch give it serious consideration before answering.

"I-I don't think she's sleeping well," Lynne finally said.

"Nightmares?" Trude said. They both understood what a lack of sleep might do to a witch's power. It could explain a lot of Miyafuji's problems.

"Possible, but what?" Mio asked.

"She was close to her father," Lynne said.

"Thank you Lynette," Minna said, dismissing the Britannia witch.

"Is Yoshika going to be okay," Lynne asked, as they entered the office. Minna noticed everyone looking at her. She paused giving it a serious thought. If lack of sleep caused this, then they could fix it. If the problem went deeper, it might not be fixable.

"I hope so, thank you for telling us," Minna said. No one liked to tell anyone else of their dreams, especially if they were disturbing. "I should probably talk to Miyafuji." Looking down at her desk she spotted the latest news, and surprise visit. "Ah, we have some good news."

"Oh?" Mio said.

"SW.R&amp;D is coming here tomorrow," Minna said. "Should be set up by the time morning training is over."

"Really?" Mio said as Minna handed her the paper.

"About time, new designs?" Trude said, as Lynne blushed a deep red.

"Ooh, they say they've got some new ones for partners, double your pleasure," Mio said, this time causing Minna to blush slightly. She noticed Lynne edging towards the door.

"Lynne, could you please inform the others about this," Minna said.

"I'll do it," Trude said when Lynne appeared shocked.

"Okay, thanks," Minna said, as Trude walked out followed by Lynne leaving her alone with Mio. "And people say you have no sense of humor."

"It was a nice blush," Mio replied. "You had a nice one too."

"Yeah, well if you're going to say things like this, what do you expect," Minna replied.

"Are they brining new catalogues? The one I have is two years old," Mio replied.

"Probably," Minna replied. "I'll inform the base commander to set up a couple of tables for us. Is there really one for partners?"

Mio grinned. "I'll let Miyafuji you want to talk to her," she said, then walked out of the room, pausing to look back at Minna at the door before continuing on out.

SWSWSW

Yoshika sat in the bath, wondering about what happened in the sky. She loved flying, the freedom it gave her. But lately she had trouble focusing on her tasks. Her magic seemed sluggish as well. She figured a good night's sleep would solve that. However, that brought up the other problem, the dreams she had kept waking her up.

The last incident with Shirley had not made things any better. The softness of the Liberion witch's breast, she could almost feel them in her hands. Her mind wondered to what Lynne's might feel like? Would they feel as soft? Her mind wondered to her dreams only to snap out of the haze at the sound of someone coming in. She quickly moved her hands, which had come up to massage her own breasts. She lowered herself a bit in the water hoping to hide her stiff nipples.

She watched Eila and Sanya make their way into the bath. Both stopped at the sight of Yoshika in the bath.

"Yoshika, we didn't know you were in here," Eila said. Yoshika noticed they were holding hands. "Are you done training?"

"Ah, yeah, for now," Yoshika replied, not saying anything about her troubles. Settling back into the bath she watched with a more interest than normal as Eila helped wash Sanya. Yoshika turned away after a few minutes. She thought she saw some sexual moves by them. Seeing sex in everything something really was wrong with her.

"You okay?" Eila asked.

"Huh? Oh, fine, just fine," Yoshika replied, not looking over at them. She stared ahead of her.

"Heard you got your hands on Shirley's breasts," Eila said. "Nice aren't they?"

"So soft," Yoshika replied, and with effort tried to move her thoughts away from that moment.

"Yeah, boy was Lucchini mad at you," Eila stated, causing Yoshika to turn towards them in surprise. Eila rinsed Sanya's hair making sure to keep the soap out of her eyes.

"M-Me?' Yoshika asked.

"Yeah, Lucchini considers those hers alone," Eila replied. "Of course, Shirley does like to show off."

"Lynne's must be nice as well," Yoshika said without meaning to. She looked away feeling her cheeks heat up with embarrassment.

"They are, not as big as Shirley's but still firm," Eila replied back to them. "You can get your hands around them. Of course you wouldn't know it, but the commander and the major also have large breasts. They hide behind the uniforms too often."

Yoshika's thoughts went to the time she accidentally groped the major's breasts. She had not meant to, but was startled and reached out without thinking about it. She felt saved, a bit, by the major walking into the bath.

"Miyafuji," the major said. Yoshika sat up straighter out of instinct as the major walked over to her. "Commander Minna wants to talk to you when you're done."

"Yes ma'am," Yoshika said, taking that moment to leave the bath. She knew what the commander would want to talk about, her lousy results in training. She had no idea what to do.

SWSWSW

Minna looked up at the knock on her door seeing Yoshika standing there. Waving the witch inside she noticed the nervous attitude. She also appeared tired and tense still. Something was wrong, and Minna hoped that perhaps talking about it would help.

"You wanted to see me ma'am?" Yoshika asked nervously.

"Yes, I think we both know something is bothering you," Minna said after a few seconds. She frowned as Mio walked into the room, looking at both of them.

"Ah, good your both here," Mio said. "I think I know what the problem is."

"Y-You do? That's great," Minna said, leaning forward to hear more. Perhaps this might be a solution they could solve.

"Striker side-effects," Mio said, causing Minna to freeze. Could it really be that easy? She looked at her then over at Yoshika and back at Mio. "Did you tell her?"

"No, I forgot, thought you would after she joined up," Mio replied.

They had forgotten something so elemental, something every other witch knew about.

"Is it serious? I don't want it to be. I want to continue to help," Yoshika said, worry in her voice.

Minna glanced at Yoshika then back at Mio, who waved, mouthed 'have fun' and ran from the room. That traitor, coward, Minna thought to herself drumming her fingers on the desk. The major could be fearless in battle, but try to talk about sex and she was gone. Sure she could tease, but this, nope. Of course she felt a bit of a blush approaching at the subject. She saw the catalogue and handed it over to Yoshika.

"Did you look this over when you joined? It was included in your basic witch's kit," Minna said, watching as Yoshika looked at the cover which merely stated, 'Strike Witches: Essential Extras' on it.

"Um, no ma'am. I figured it had to do with war," Yoshika said, flipping the small catalogue open. Minna waited a second, not disappointed as she quickly closed it, cheeks turning a deep red. "T-That's, is that? I don't' understand? A dildo? That's essential?"

Minna gave a slight cough before answering. "Um, yeah. Using the Strikers causing side-effects and another reason for the separation of witches from the rest of the group," Minna said.

"I thought it was 'cause we were young and you don't want us getting pregnant?" Yoshika replied honestly.

"Well, yes, those are reasons enough, but the Strikers use acts like an aphrodisiac. Usually we learn how to deal with it in special classes, however you never had regular training," Minna said. She realized Yoshika unusual way to join the 501st lead to this situation. "Many witches pair up for sex."

"I'm to have sex with another witch?" Yoshika said, only slightly shocked, but she also turned red a bit. Minna thought that interesting and wondered who the Fuso witch was thinking about.

"Well, yes and no, you can always do self-pleasuring. Many go that way," Minna said. "That's why this catalogue is here. To help you explore such pleasures, or for you and a partner. In fact, you're lucky, the research and development department is coming tomorrow, showing off the latest designs, you can order something then if you wish."

"I thought I was strange," Yoshika said after several seconds of silence. "I, my dreams-"

She trailed off unable to complete the thought.

"Yoshika, we've all been there. That's why many of us form partners, although not all are like Eila and Sanya, they truly love each other,' Minna said, thinking if only they would actually admit it. "Others pair up to release tension, some enjoy a partner more than doing it themselves."

"Have you-" Yoshika trailed off, unable to complete the question.

Minna took a deep breath hoping she could answer this question. The answer was something Yoshika had to hear. "Well, if you mean if have I, um, done it myself, yes, and with others," she said, the last part rather quickly hoping to avoid any embarrassment.

"T-Then you have had s-, um, well, with another witch?' yoshika said, unable to get the word out.

"Yes," Minna said. She would not say with who, despite the fact her mind went over the ones serving in the 501st, Mio, Trude and Erica. She finally made up her mind. "I'm ordering you to take the rest of the day off, and well, give it a try. If you want to continue to fly, you would take this advice. I think you'll see a difference."

Yoshika blushed standing and made her way out of her office. Minna hoped it worked, and there was no other underlying problem.

SWSWSW

Yoshika smiled as Lynne flew up next to her.

"You did much better Yoshika," Lynne said to her.

"Thanks," Yoshika replied, looking over at her friend. She felt more relaxed than yesterday. It had taken almost two hours to gain the courage to masturbate, but it seemed to have worked. She still felt a desire for Lynne, but it no longer overwhelmed her desire.

"Good job Miyafuji, now we can start getting you trained," the major said.

"Are we going up again this afternoon?" Perrine's voice asked.

"No, R&amp;D should be here, I want to give everyone time to look it over, that's essential," the major replied.

Yoshika wondered as they landed what type of things were going to be shown. She now wished she had looked at that catalogue a bit more last night. The group landed an were greeted by the commander in the hangar.

"They finished setting up in the conference room," Minna said to the group. "Check it out, they'll be here for the rest of the day."

Yoshika made her way along with the others into the room. Inside, set up on the tables, were an assortment of sex toys. She looked around in shock, despite knowing what was coming.

She spotted Eila and Sanya talking to an older lady who was explaining some strange looking bikini with a hole in the front. Shirley was looking at dildos, and Lucchini was over looking at some weird looking clip things.

"You might find something fun," Erica said suddenly standing next to Yoshika, who jumped. "After all, sometimes a finger isn't enough."

Yoshika stared at Erica who went skipping off towards a table holding up a dildo for her to see. She blushed again, hoping no one ever asked her about this after the war.

The End


	2. Chapter 2: Catalog

**Side Effects**

by Rizon72

A/N: This part came to me on a whim.

Part2

She wearily made her way down the corridor, looking for a specific door. Nope, that wasn't it, neither was the next one, but the third, that was it. She could still hear the rain pouring outside as she entered the darkened room.

Struggling with her wet outfit, making it harder to shed her clothes. Finally the top, followed by the pants came off. The last bit of clothing finally came off as she approached the bed allowing herself to fall into the bed falling asleep right away.

Eila sat up at the movement in the bed.

"Sanya, geez," she said looking at the Orussian witch, noticing the wet hair before looking outside at the weather. She saw the rain coming down before looking at the damp clothes and then the slight shiver from Sanya. "Dummy, you still have on damp clothes."

Eila worked the top and bottoms off leaving Sanya now nude before covering her with a thicker blanket and hanging up her clothes so they could dry out. Finally, after doing that she stripped down and joined Sanya giving her body warmth to the chilly girl.

After a few seconds Sanya snuggled up to Eila before they were both off to sleep again.

* * *

Yoshika sipped the tasty hot tea Lynette had made. It tasted good this cool morning. The rain made everything damp, and a bit cooler in the base. They had better conditions in the barracks than others and she even felt a bit guilty over it and voiced her concern.

"They want to make sure we're taken care of," Trude said. Since saving Barkhorn's live the Karlsland witch had become much friendlier towards Yoshika. Erica said it had to do with Trude's sister, Chris, and Trude even mentioned having the two meet each other.

"It feels wrong though," Yoshika said, looking around at the base.

"It's like your pay," Sakamoto said, entering the room, having heard the conversation, which can echo down the corridor some days.

"Major?"

"You're also a girl, some guys have a thing for giving us better conditions, and we're fighting. They want to make sure we're ready to go at all times. Like the equipment, if it's not ready, it won't work, the same with us," the major said.

"Oh, I guess so," Yoshika said, looking outside again as the rain came down. "Um, are we going to train today?"

"Not today, we all need breaks," Sakamoto said.

"Oh good," Yoshika and Lynne said, neither looking forward to training in the rain.

"The Neuroi tend to avoid rain, something about water they don't like," Sakamoto said.

"Really?" Yoshika asked, not knowing much about their enemy.

"Yeah, it an advantage we have," Trude said. "It's why Britannia is still free."

Yoshika thought about that for a few seconds as the commander walked into the room. "Ah, good," she said, holding several magazines. "Here you go," she said, handing one to Trude, then Mio and finally Lynne and Yoshika.

"I wondered when they would send one out," Sakamoto said.

Yoshika looked down, seeing the title, 'Strike Witches: Essential Extras V. 1.4' on it. She blushed realizing what was inside.

"I wonder…" Sakamoto said, trailing off as she flipped though the catalog for several seconds. "Ah-ha, yep, it is in production."

Yoshika watched as she looked over at the commander, who avoided the look. "Yoshika and Lynne, could you give this to the rest of the group?"

"U-Um," Yoshika said, caught with no way to properly refuse. "Y-Yes ma'am."

"Thank you, you'll have to give it to Erica, Sanya, Eila, Shirley, Lucchini and Perrine," Minna said to her, giving her the catalogs.

Yoshika sipped down her tea and looked over at Lynne, who snapped the cover closed the moment she noticed Yoshika looking at her.

"Um, guess we should get going," Yoshika said, as she and Lynne stood to head out of the dining area.

They stopped by their rooms to drop off their catalogs, Yoshika wondering if she would even have the courage to look through it. The first stop, was Eila's room where they figured Sanya would also be.

Yoshika knocked softly, not wanting to wake them. Not getting an answer she turned to Lynne who shrugged and they opened the door quietly, looking inside and seeing two forms on the bed. Eila rose up, looking at them annoyed. Yoshika noticed right away they were both nude, and immediately had the wrong idea.

"I-I'm sorry," Yoshika said, apologizing quickly. "Um, the new catalogs came in, here, I'll leave them here on the table for you and Sanya."

Yoshika quickly backed out, running into Lynne who hadn't moved as they stumbled out of the room before finally managing to the close the door. Quickly untangling themselves they moved on to the next room.

Yoshika didn't speak to Lynne on the way to Erica's room, afraid to look at her friend. Knocking on the door they both waited hearing no response. Yoshika looked over at Lynn who shrugged her shoulders before knocking again.

"Forty minutes," Yoshika thought she heard but nothing else. With nothing happening she wondered if she imagined the voice before opening the door and peeking inside for Erica.

The room was giant mess, stuff all of the floor and no one in the bed. Perhaps Erica was somewhere else on the base. At least until she looked at the floor spotting the blonde-haired Karlsland witch still asleep.

"Um, Hartmann?" Yoshika said.

"Fifty more minutes," Erica mumbled.

"We have the latest magazine, the, um, well, the catalog," Yoshika said, unable to give the title. To her surprise Erica jumped up.

"The new one, yes," Erica said, snatching the catalog from Yoshika before sitting down and flipping through the pages. "Oh, that one looks like something I can enjoy, maybe with Turde."

The sudden image of Trude and Erica in bed and doing who knows what caused Yoshika to blush. She felt Lynn pull her out of the room and felt grateful as Erica continued to flip through the pages with a smile on her face.

"Who's left?" Yoshika said.

"Hmm, Perrine, Lucchini and Shirley I believe," Lynn replied, listing off those left.

"Lucchini could be anywhere, same as Perrine, but Shirley is usually in the hangar," Yoshika said. They started towards the hangar as she looked outside at the rain. The low rumble of thunder accompanied the flash of lighting close by.

"Ah, Perrine," Lynn stated, causing Yoshika to look away from the window to see the blonde witch walking towards them and looked at them both as if she was looking at a sub creature. Yoshika continued to try and figure out what she had done to piss off Perrine so much.

"What do you two want, I have important business to take care of," Perrine said.

"The commander asked us to hand out the latest catalog," Lynn replied back, and Yoshika thought she saw a blush appear on Perrine's face as she gingerly took it.

"Well, you've delivered it," she said, clutching it to her chest and quickly taking off.

Yoshika shrugged but continued walking towards the hanger.

Inside she found Shirley working on her Stirker, which was completely taken apart and going over each part carefully inspecting it.

"Shirley?" Yoshika said, unsure if she should interrupt the Liberion's concentration.

"Oh, hey," Shirley said with a smile turning their way and putting down the part. Wiping her hands she walked over to them. "What's up?"

"The commander asked us to hand the newest catalogs out," Yoshika said.

"Oh great, wondering when they would come out, especially after that visit," Shirley said, causing Yoshika to blush. She had never knew there could be so many sex toys.

Shirley ripped the catalog out of Yoshika's hands and quickly began flipping through it before stopping on one page.

"Hey Lucchini!" she yelled out looking up into the rafters of the hanger. They looked up to see a blanket draped over one beam along with arms and legs before Lucchini's face appeared.

"What?" she asked, rubbing her eyes.

"The new catalog is here, and it's for sale," Shirley said excitedly.

They watched as Lucchini jumped down, landing lightly next to Shirley who showed the page to her.

"Wow, and it's not too expensive," Lucchini said. "We should order it."

"It will be nice to use," Shirley said. "The clit stimulator is a very nice addition."

"I want to try it first this time," Lucchini said.

Yoshika tried to block out the conversation, especially when it came to them trying it out together.

"Hey Yoshika, which one did you like the best?" Lucchini asked.

The question caught Yoshika off guard and she simply stared at dark-haired witch in silence.

"I think you overloaded her senses," Shirley said, turning to Lynn. "So, have you two paired up yet?"

Yoshika managed to turn to see Lynn blush a deep red at that question.

"You haven't? You don't know what you're missing," Shirley said, turning the catalog towards them and flipping the pages. "Start with a double dildo, pleasure for both of you."

"Um, well, we have to get going," Yoshika said, as she and Lynn hurried out of the hangar. They walked in silence back to the kitchen. Inside Erica had joined Minna, Sakamoto and Trude and the conversation was on certain pages of the catalog with Erica giving details of what she wanted, both for herself and for a partner, usually Trude.

"Um, I'm going to go back to my room," Yoshika said, not wanting to join the conversation.

"G-good idea," Lynn said.

Making their way back in silence they split and Yoshika entered her room. Flopping onto her bed she tried to ignore it all. With a sigh she looked at the catalog for several seconds before finally picking it up.

Flipping it open she stopped on the page Shirley had showed her and allowed the possibilities to flood her mind.

End part 2


End file.
